Le sous-sol
by LordFlemmard
Summary: Quelqu'un à l'autre bout du fil ? Voilà qui est impressionnant ! Les gens d'en haut essayent rarement d'être en contact avec nous. Si tu as un peu de temps à m'accorder, assied-toi. Laisse-moi te parler un peu du sous-sol, là ou moi et bien d'autres combatants vivons (Rated T juste pour être sur. Il n'y a aucune violence.)


Froid, faim, peur. Cela fait maintenant 9 heures que je suis enfermé dans mon labo.

Voilà ce qui arrive aux malheureux combattants qui ne sont pas assez populaires: condamnés à vivre dans le froid et la peur.

Link, Kirby, Dadidou, Bayonetta,... Tous vivent aux premiers étages. Salles de bain individuelles, cafétéria avec buffet, salle d'arcade,... Le grand luxe que l'on peut attendre des locaux du plus grand tournoi de combats inter-mondes ! Mais ça, ce sont les étages.  
Moi, je vis au sous-sol.

Je me présente: numéro 18.  
Vu ta présence au bout de cette ligne et ta non-connaissance des lieux, j'en déduis tu es soit 51, soit 52, voir 53.

Alors laisse-moi te parler du sous-sol, je suis pratiquement certain qu'on ne t'en a pas parlé là haut.

Tu sais, les combattants d'en haut n'en parle pas, par mépris pour nous, nous ne sommes rien pour eux.  
Et nous, nous n'en parlons pas par amour-propre. Mais, pour être honnête avec toi, je n'en ai plus beaucoup à préserver.

Dans le sous-sol, il y a certainement des combattants que tu connais, mais de loin. Mon voisin s'appelle Pichu, par exemple. Il est très sympathique avec nous tous: il fait toujours de son mieux pour nous fournir de l'électricité quand on en manque. Car il faut dire que nous manquons souvent des ressources primaires puisque les gens d'en haut sont toujours prioritaires; même si cela affecte nos besoins vitaux. C'est comme la fois où Lucina avait...

Ah mince ! Maintenant que j'y pense, j'imagine que je ne devrais pas donner de noms. Personne ne voudrait être associé au sous-sol ! Promets-moi de ne pas colporter ce que je t'ai dis et vais te dire, c'est très important !

Tu me le promets, n'est-ce pas ?  
Jure-moi sur ton code source que tu resteras muet comme un Link !  
...bien.

Nous sommes un certain nombre en ce lieu. Des newcomers comme des anciens. La plupart d'entre nous sont ici depuis nos débuts dans le tournoi, c'est-à-dire qu'il est compliqué de sortir du sous-sol.

En fait, le sous-sol n'est pas une prison à proprement parlé, la porte est ouverte. Toi, moi, les autres, pourraient très bien en sortir ou y rentrer selon le bon vouloir de chacun. Physiquement parlant, nous sommes libres.

Le fardeau que nous portons est d'une toute autre nature. Elle est morale.  
Les gens d'en haut ne veulent pas se mélanger à nous. Nous, les low-tier, les inconnus, les cl-. Les clo-  
Excuse-moi, je hais ce mot. Tu sais, ceux qui sont semblable à un autre combattant, les clon-

Tu n'imagines pas ce que cela peut infliger d'être similaire à un autre fighter. Il n'y a pas que le sous-sol, il y a aussi les regards, ces murmures autour de toi lorsque tu marches vers l'arène: "Tu crois qu'il peut le vaincre ? C'est juste une copie." "Il sera enlevé au prochain tournoi, c'est sûr !"

Mais lui ! Lui, c'est le pire !

J'ai beaucoup d'empathie pour mes camarades du sous-sol mais je crois pouvoir vous affirmer que leur malheur n'est rien face au mien.

Mon bourreau ? Oh, ce n'est pas quelqu'un de très connu... C'est juste Super Mario en personne.

Dès Melee, j'ai été rangé au rang de clone. J'avais déjà l'habitude à l'époque: je suis né avec son corps, après tout.

Nous étions en contact tout les jours. Rien que de le croiser ou l'entendre de loin m'hérissait la moustache. J'avais des frissons dans le dos lorsque je le regardais dans les yeux et le moindre contact physique me donnait des sueurs froides.

Ça ne l'a pas empêché de rajouter sa petite touche personnelle.

Au départ, j'ai cru que nous pourrions trouver un terrain d'entente.  
Nous avons discuté sur comment me différencier: nous ne pouvions pas nous appeler tout les deux Mario, pour des raisons évidentes, mais nous ne pouvions pas juste m'appeler Docteur Mario non plus, tant cela est lourd à entendre.

"D'accord, Clony !"

**"Non, non, NON ! Ne me fait pas ce sourire, ne m'appelle pas par ce nom stupide. C'est humiliant sur tout les plans ! Je ne suis pas ton chien ! Je ne veux pas qu'on me désigne comme clone ! Pour qui tu te prends ?! Tu crois que j'ai peur d'un gars qui récure des chiottes ?! Maintenant on va me trouver un vrai prénom et tu vas bien la fermer !"**

...pardonne-moi, j'ai crié un peu fort. Je ne t'ai pas endommagé les tympans, j'espère ? Tout va bien, tu es sûr ? Alors je reprends.

Ça, c'est ce que j'ai pensé sur le moment, mais tu comprendras que je ne suis personne pour contester les décisions du numéro 1.  
Du coup, comme l'aurai fait tout bon clone de Mario, je suis resté silencieux et j'ai formé le plus beau sourire possible.

Au fond, j'avais l'envie pressante de lui arracher les textures, lentement, une par une. L'entendre crier et me supplier de lui accorder mon pardon serait une chanson encore plus agréable que "World of Light", ah ah !

Et maintenant, je me retrouve ici, au sous-sol. Je n'ai même pas eu le courage de monter jusqu'à la cafétéria pour me prendre un en-cas. Je n'ai pas envie d'affronter leur jugement. Je n'ai pas envie de l'affronter lui.  
Je préfère rester dans mon labo, à travailler sur de puissants antidépresseurs. Ça calme mes pensées les plus sombres.

Je ne te souhaite pas de me rejoindre mais, si à l'avenir tu te retrouvais à devoir vivre au sous-sol, tu me ramènera un petit truc à manger ? En échange, je t'offrirai des antidépresseurs, pas trop fort promis, tu en auras bien besoin.

Bonne chance, l'ami !

* * *

_Voilà, voilà. J'espère que c'était agréable à lire. ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ_

_ βοηηε sοιrεε ! _


End file.
